


The Ring.

by blackwillow



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, mostly is written in tagalog, slightly drama, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwillow/pseuds/blackwillow
Summary: Josh has been planning to propose to Justin for a while, they've bought the ring and everything. On the same day of proposal, they somehow lose the ring.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Kudos: 9





	The Ring.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unholy Shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Unholy+Shippers).



> Hi, This is my late gift for unholy! I'm sorry for the wrong grammars, typographical errors. I'm not that good in english, I just tried.
> 
> I hope yall like it. Happy 8th monthsary!

**"Everything is already bought!"** Josh said happily.

While he is checking all the items, He noticed that something is missing.

 **"Ken!!!!!"** Josh shout out loud from their room, He has suspected Ken by playing the candles again like what he did last time. 

**"What?"** Ken answered innocently.

 _Aba_.

**"Wag mo akong wina what-what diyan, tutuktukan kita ng patpat."**

**"Wow. Rhyme god."** Ken teased and slightly laughed.

**"Tumigil ka, Nasaan yung kandila?"**

**"Nandoon sa ibaba.** "

 **"Ano ginagawa doon?"** Josh asked and raised his eyebrow.

 **"Ewan ko sa kanila, Puntahan mo sa baba. Tignan mo kung ano ginagawa."** Ken said then laughed loud.

_'T*ngina talaga neto kahit kailan.'_

He slightly pushed Ken to give him a way and go downstairs, He saw the candles resting peacefully at the center table in the living room.

 **"Yes, Thank you Lord. Ginabayan mo ang mga kandila ko."** Josh said in relieved.

Josh double checked all the materials needed tomorrow night for his plan to ask a proposal for his love, Justin. 

Ken, Stell and Sejun helped him for this plan, Everyone's really excited for this. 

Finally, After many years. Josh finally have the chance to ask marriage proposal to Justin.

\---------

 **"Jahhhhh! Kumain ka, oy. Kanina kapa tulala diyan, dami pa tayong lilibutin. Sige ka, magugutom ka."** Stell said while he's waving his left hand in front of my face.

Justin isn't eating, Busy thinking of Josh. 

The boy used to ask Stell and Sejun what Josh and Ken were doing in the condo, but all he got was

_'Jah tara sa mall, pasyal tayo. Kain, kain, Laro sa arcade.'_

**_Ayos haha_.**

And here they are, Eating. Justin felt he'll be going to explode because of what he eat.

Actually, This the fourth restaurant they go to. Justin wonder what's inside Stell and Sejun's tummy.

**"Ayoko na, Stell. Busog na ako."**

**"Okayy, Laro naman tayo don o sa Quantum! Dali, dali! Justin stand up!"** Sejun excitedly exclaimed while clapping.

 _'Jusko Lord, Hindi kaya magka apendicitis ako sa mga naiisip ng dalawang 'to.'_ Justin sighed.

Justin doesn't know what to do but to follow the two, He is actually had difficulties in walking. His pantalon was already tight.

\--------------

9PM na nang mapagod si Stell at Sejun sa mga ginagawa nila sa buhay nila, Halos magsasara na ang mall nang mapag isipan nilang umuwi na sila.

Sa loob ng ilang oras, Ang daming nangyari, Nakapaglaro sila ng ilang arcade games, Nakanood pa ng dalawang movie sa cinema, at pagkatapos ng lahat ng 'yon ay kumain nanaman sila ulit.

Okay lang, libre naman ni Stell at Sejun. hehe. Ang saya.

Pauwi na sila ngayon, Si Justin ang nag d-drive ng kotse ni Sejun. Hindi na nila kinaya dahil pagod na pagod na daw siya kaya't heto silang dalawa ni Stell sa backseat.

Mahimbing na natutulog. Aba't magkayakap pa.

Napailing ako at napa chuckle, tama ba? chuckle ba tawag dito sa ginawa ko. Ah basta tumawa ako ng kaunti. 

I sit properly and just focus on driving.

\----------

 **"Mga gunggong gising na."** naalimpungatan si Stell sa boses ni Justin habang hinahampas siya neto ng unan.

Narinig niya ang daing ni Sejun.

_'Teka, shit. Nararamdaman ko 'yong hininga niya sa may leeg ko.'_

Dinilat niya ang isang mata niya ng kaunti at nagulat sa aking nakita.

 **"Anaknamputa!"** singhal ni Stell at agad siyang napa-atras papalayo kay Sejun na ngayon ay nakakunot ang noo.

 **"Tanginamo Stell, Ang sakit."** angal niya habang naka hawak sa ulo niya.

Hehe napalakas yata yung tulak niya at tumama yung ulo niya ng mahina lang naman sa salamin ng kotse niya mismo.

 **"S-sorry na, Ikaw kasi. Bakit ka nakayakap sakin habang natutulog?"**

**"Ikaw rin naman, Nakapatong pa nga 'yang mabigat mong paa sa baywang ko. Nakakangawit kaya. I just feel my waist broke."**

reklamo ni Sejun.

Stell heared Justin's whistle. _'Shit. Puta Nandito nga pala 'to.'_

Stell left the car irritated and enter the condo, Josh and Ken might be sleeping already, the whole condo was quiet.

Stell wondering if the plan was already organized when they were away.

\-------

When Justin entered our room, The door was slightly open.

Is Josh still awake?

He push the door and, No. He's asleep. Snorling. 

Loud.

He sat beside the sleeping Josh and removed his shoes. He stayed up for a minute and immediately go to restroom.

After Justin take a shower, He saw something under the bed. It looks like, Diamond? It's blinking like his eyes. Lol. He thought that they had a jewelry box under the bed, They're going to be rich.

Justin walked slightly when he noticed that IT'S A RING.

 **"What a Blessing! Omg. Right! Sakto wala na akong pera! I can offer this on pawnshop."** Justin whispred and then laughed.

Joke. But, who owned this? Why is there a ring?

\---------

**> Tomorrow, D-Day! <**

It's 8AM in the morning and all are already set up. Josh was just shocked when he woke up--Justin is already beside him.

Ken, Stell, Sejun and Josh are all at the kitchen.

Stell is cooking their breakfast--Josh and Ken is waiting. 

Stell is cooking pancake, While Sejun is cooking... Omelet? Is it right? Josh thinked.

 **"Chaaaraaan."** Stell exclaimed and he prepare the cooked pancake on the table, also Sejun.

Ken is busy watching anime, As always. Josh always heard the OST of the anime that Ken is watching to. 

_'bokuwo sorbetes susume'_

Is it right? 'Sorbetes'? Josh laughed when he remembered it is an ice cream.

They all looked at the stairs when they hear footsteps.

It's Justin, They immediately looked at each other but turn back into normal before Justin noticed something.

When Justin already came he hugged Josh from the back and positioned his chin above Josh' shoulder.

 **"Good Morning, loveeee."** Justin greeted Josh sweetly.

 **"Good Morning, too."** Josh kissed his cheeked. **"How's your sleep? Ano oras na kayo nakauwi?"**

Justin left hugging Josh and sat beside him then start eating.

" **I'm good, I guess it's around 9:30 PM? Tama ba, Stell?"** Justin asked with a little smile on his lips.

Stell nodded, Why is he turning red. I turned my head to Sejun, he's turning red also. They both look like tomato.

\---------

Afternoon came, Justin told Josh that he's going somewhere with Stell, Sadly. Josh refused to Stell be with him, He needs Stell. So Sejun volunteered himself to be with Justin.

It's already 6PM, Josh planned to call Sejun by 7:30PM so they still have one hour and half to prepare all at the rooftop.

This rootftop is one of the favorit part of Josh on their condo, Wide and you can freely watch the starts and moon from here.

You will surely feel here the breeze.

 **"Josh."** Ken called.

_'What?'_

Josh turned to him and raised my eyebrow.

 **"Yung mga kandila saan ilalagay?"** Ken asked and Josh felt relieved.

**"Ah ikalat mo nalang diyan dre, kahit saan diyan. But make sure, hindi matatamaan."**

He nodded and then started to spread the candles.

While Stell is positioning the balloons. He also fixed the table and surrounded it by red petals. Heart shape. Cute.

\------

 **"Nakakainis si Josh."** Sejun slightly puckered his forehead and turn to Justin. They're both at the park.

**"Ha? Bakit?"**

**"Di ako kinakausap masyado, Tapos gusto ko kasama din si Stell tapos ayaw niya pasamahin. Kainis siya."** he pouted his lips. _Tampururot_. 

_'hayaan mo, the surprise is waiting for you.'_

My phone vibrate, Someone messaged me. It's Josh, 

<Go home na>

" **Uhm, Justin. Let's go home It's already 7:25 PM."** Sejun said then smiled.

**"Okay."**

\----------

Exact 7:30 PM Justin and Sejun came back to home. 

**"Where are they?** " Justin asked, confused.

 **"Punta ka sa rooftop."** Sejun told him.

Justin is still confused what is going on but he still followed what Sejun said.

While he was on his way upstairs to the rooftop he heard a sound of a violin and a guitar

_'What's going on?'_

When he finally reached the entrance, He's shocked, The one who plays the violin is Stell, While Ken is playing the guitar.

He covered his mouth in shocked when he saw his man, Josh. Smiling at him.

 **"Hi Love, Surprise."** Josh smiled.

Justin hug Josh tightly. He was still upset because of what Josh did to him earlier but after all he saw, It faded away.

 **"Nakakainis ka Josh, Alam mo 'yon?"** he slightly pushed Josh' chest while tears is flowing onto his eyes.

 **"That was all a plan. Don't cry baby. I love you."** Josh said sweetly and kissed Justin's forehead.

He headed Justin to the table and they started chitchat while eating.

**"So, All of this was planned by yours huh?"**

**"Yes, with the help of these three little eggs."** Josh pointed to the three at their back.

Justin turned his back to the three and gave them a smile, The three signs a thumbs up and already go downstair to give the lovers' privacy.

After they both finished eating theit dinner, Josh is finding the right timing for the proposal. He's trembling because of premonition.

Ngayon nalang uli nakaramdam nang kaba si Josh, huling kinabahan siya ng ganito kay Justin ay iyong tinanong niya na ito kung pwede niya na bang maging boyfriend ni Justin.

Napailing siya ng maalala niya ang mga 'yon. Kabadong kabado siya, Katulad nalang nang ngayon. Natatakot siya sa maaring isagot ni Justin.

He's afraid of rejection.

 **"Uhm, Jah."** Josh started.

 **"Yes?** " Justin answered while looking at the starts, smiling.

Josh is building up his confidence when he noticed-- **ASAN YUNG SINGSING?!**

Kinapa niya na lahat ng parte ng katawan niya, Nakapa niya iyong box ngunit wala itong laman.

_'Jusko nasaan kana? Bakit ngayon pa?'_

Justin noticed him, " **Bakit love? Anong meron?** " he asked.

But Josh didn't answer him and ran downstairs and go to their bedroom to find the ring.

But, He still didn't found it.

He already told the three about it, They are all fucked up.

 **"What now, Josh?** " Sejun asked.

" **Baka naman nasa rooftop lang dre nalaglag?** " Ken added.

" **Oo nga tignan mo doon baka nalaglag di mo naramdaman."** Stell said.

Hindi niya pinansin ang tatlo at bumalik sa rooftop.

Naabutan niya si Justin na nakangiti ng malaki sa kanya. 

**"Why r u smiling like that?"** Josh asked. He's still nervous. He can't find the ring. Kahit saan niya ito hinanap.

Hanggang sa lahat ng sulok ng rooftop ay wala 'to.

 **"Shit!"** he whispered to himself.

Justin is still looking at him, He looks frustrated. 

Right from the start, He already knew that the ring is for him. Mayroon ditong nakasulat na **"JJ".**

Nilabas ni Justin sakanyang jacket ang singsing at tumingin uli kay Josh, Nananatili itong mukhang problemado.

He texted the three, _'I saw the ring under the our bed. The ring is in my hand. Don't tell Josh. Ako na ang mag p-propose :'))_ '

 **"Hala gago?"** Ken hissed.

 **"Paano? Paano napunta sa ilalim ng kama?"** Stell asked.

 **"Idiot Josh, Idiot."** Sejun said.

After the text, Stell, Ken and Sejun immediately ran on the rooftop.

The three saw Josh, They act like nothing. 

" **Dre, Nahanap mo na?"** Ken whispered.

" **Mukha bang nakita ko na, huh?"** Josh answred irritated.

They all went silent. Josh took a deep sighed, Nawalan na siya ng pag-asa he planned all of this. They, actually.

Pero dahil sa katangahan niya ay nawala ang sising. He already claimed that this is the perfect time to ask Justin.

Wala ng ibang oras pa. Ito lang.

Ngunit nasayang ang araw na 'yon dahil sa singsing na nawala.

\--------

It's already 9 in the morning, Justin planned to woke up before Josh awake. 

He also called Ken, Sejun and Stell. 

  
" **Jah, Paano mo nakita yon doon?"** Stell asked.

 **"Hindi ko alam, Basta pagkauwi natin galing sa mall noon ay nakita ko yon sa ilalim ng kama.** " Justin explained.

 **"Ang bobo talaga ni Josh kahit kailan**." Sejun hissed.

 **"Anong balak mo? sasabihin mo sakanya?"** Ken said.

Justin smiled.

\------

Josh woke up by 11PM, He noticed that Justin isn't beside him so he went downstairs but no one's there.

He saw the entrance of the rooftop is barely open, He thought that he forgot to close it last night.

When he was about to close the door, He heard Justin's laugh. So he entered the rooftop.

 **"What the F***K??????"** Josh covered his mouth in shocked. The tables, chairs balloons are all set up again. May pagkain din sa lamesa. 

" **A-ano 'to? J-jah?"** he said.

Tumingin siya doon sa tatlo na ngayon ay kunwaring walang alam. 

" **Hoy, kayong tatlo. Ano 'to?** " Josh called but the three doesn't respond.

" **Josh, I was sad when I saw you last night. You looked very upset, You know I love you so much**." Justin started to speak.

**"Yes i-i-i'm sorry about last night--**

" **Josh, yung hinahanap mo nasa akin**." 

" **H-h-ha? H-h-how?** " Josh said stuttering.

Justin didn't answered, He knelt down to the ground pull out the ring inside his jacket.

" **Josh Cullen Santos, Will you marry me?"** Justin asked with a smile on his lips.

" **Yes**." Josh replied, But he was still in shocked, Many question is playing inside his head but he chose not to ask it at this time.

Ken, Sejun and Stell clapped and shout at their back.

While Josh is hugging Justin, He mouthed to the three " _Fuck you all._ "

After all the sarcifices, They finally both engage and ready to open the another chapter of their lives. **Together**.


End file.
